


What Does that Spell?

by jamaisvuaus



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaisvuaus/pseuds/jamaisvuaus
Summary: Jungkook teaches his and Tae's daughter how to spell
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	What Does that Spell?

Jungkook never imagined his life would lead to this point. First, he never believed he would be in a band that would become so famous that they are in history books. Second, he never believed he would meet his soulmate in said band. Third, he never believed he would get married. Lastly, he never believed he would be a father. But, here he is. Standing in the kitchen of his house, married to his best friend, happily raising their daughter. Speaking of daughters. . .  
“DAD!” His daughter came running into the kitchen, colliding with his leg.  
“Hey bunbun! How was school today?” Jungkook laughed and picked her up, looking up towards her other father.  
“Tell him what you learned today, lil bear.” Taehyung urged her forward, leaning against the doorframe and admiring how cute the two loves of his life looked.  
“ALPHABET!” She screamed loudly, very excited.  
“Wow, you’ll have to show me what you learned.” He set her back down and with the attention spans that toddlers have, she ran off into her playroom.  
Taehyung walked over and hugged his husband tightly, still thinking that all this is a dream. “She gets that from you.”  
“Excuse me, that’s a shared trait between us of course she learned it.” Jungkook laughed and kissed Taehyung quickly, turning back to the counter to continue working on dinner.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower before dinner, can you watch her?” Taehyung leaned to the side to glance into the playroom where he saw her lining up her dolls to play “classroom”.  
“Of course, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”  
A few minutes passed, Jungkook humming softly in the kitchen while listening to his daughter babble on to her dolls. When Jungkook was in the middle of Never Not, she came over and tugged on his shirt, trying to get his attention.  
“Just a second bunbun.” Jungkook turned the stove down to not burn the food and then picked her up, setting her on the counter a safe distance away. “Yes?”  
Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and held it up to her eyes, staring at the inked pattern with the same doe eyes that Jungkook uses on Taehyung. She traced her little finger over the letter, no doubt recognizing them from what she learned today.  
“Do you know what that spells?” He smiled, his heart melting as he watched her think long and hard.  
“A.” She stated proudly, smiling the same way Taehyung does when he gets really excited.  
“Good job! Now what’s the next one.”  
“R!”  
“This one?”  
“M!”  
“Last one!”  
“Y!”  
“Incredible BunBun! Now, do you know what it says?” He looked down at the letters, his mind drifting back to all the people who ever loved and supported him.  
She shook her head no, pouting at the fact she couldn’t say it.  
“It’s okay. It says A-R-M-Y. Army. Can you say it after me? Army.”  
“Ar...Arm…. Army!” She let go of Jungkook’s hand and clapped loudly.  
“Yes! Army were the people who supported daddy and I when we sang. They loved us and gave us so many amazing opportunities and so I got this so I will never forget them! You know what, wanna do something fun?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and grabbed his daughter, propping her up on his hip. He opened up the camera app and started a video, tickling his daughter’s side so she would giggle.  
“BunBun wants to show you all what she learned today! Now, BunBun, who will always love and support daddy and I?” Jungkook looked at his daughter, smiling brightly.  
“ARMY!”  
“Who will always be there no matter what?”  
“ARMY!”  
“Who do we love too?”  
“ARMY!” She yelled the last one loudly, no doubt waking up the sleepy Taehyung. 

The adorable video trended for a week straight, and now their daughter will call anything and everything ARMY. But it’s okay, because Taehyung and Jungkook have ARMY to thank for getting them to where they are today.


End file.
